


Phanfic

by AbbyIsTheQueen



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyIsTheQueen/pseuds/AbbyIsTheQueen
Summary: The chapters will be kinda short so I'm sorry about that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be kinda short so I'm sorry about that.

Dan awoke to Phil rushing into his room crying. Dan looked over at the alarm clock. 3:22. "Phil what's wrong? What's going on?" Dan said in a groggy voice. "Dan...I'm sorry...b-but" Phil choked out between sobs. "I think...I'm..in l-love...with...you." Dan didn't know how to react. "P-please don't...hate me." He choked. Dan felt the same way towards Phil but didn't think Phil felt the same way. "Phil I've felt the same way about you. Since we first met actually, I just didn't think you felt the same way towards me." Said Dan. They were both crying now. "So are we dating then or..." Questioned Dan.  
"I guess so" Replied Phil.


	2. That Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be kinda short so sorry about that

Phil awoke in Dans bed and just laid there and stared at Dan while he slept. "He's a sleeping beauty" Phil thought. He didn't feel like putting in contacts so he put on his glasses and went to start breakfast. As he was frying bacon Dan came into the kitchen. "Good morning bed head" Phil said jokingly. But Dans hair was curly and a mess and Phil couldn't stop staring at it. " Uh Phil? You're literally burning the bacon." " What? Oh! uh...oops?" Said Phil while giggling. He took the bacon off the stove and put it in the bin. Dan laughed and came over and planted a kiss on his lips. Phil was in shock of what had just happened. "What should we tell the fans?" Said Dan acting like the kiss was no big deal. "Well...uh...I don't know? Should we tell them?" Said Phil still in shock.   
"Well we should obviously tell them cause if we don't they're gonna figure it out themselves." Dan remarked.


	3. The Livestream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are kinda short so sorry about that

Dan and Phil were cuddling on the couch watching anime when Phil got an idea. "How about we tell them now, like we do a live stream like this and then it'll be done and they would know. But we'll keep it short." Phil stated. "Okay let's do this" Dan said.  
Dan grabbed his laptop and signed into you now. "I'm kinda nervous what about you Phil?" "Yeah I am" They were both shaking. "Hi guys" they said in unison. "So there's some stuff we need to tell you..." Phil said. The comments started flooding in. "Omg are you guys together" "I knew this would happen" things like that. "Yes" Dan chuckled. "We are together"   
"Thank you guys for all your support and we'll talk to you soon" said Phil. "Bye guys!" They said together enthusiastically and ended the live stream.


	4. After the live stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the length of the chapters.

"Okay so we told them" said Phil. "Should we have told our families first...?" Dan questioned. "We told everyone with the live stream our families will just find out that way." Phil replied. Phil decided that they needed more food and drove to get pizza. Not long after that Dan got the call.


	5. That Night

"Hello?" Dan answered. "Hello, is this Daniel Howell?" "Yes, may I ask what this is regarded to?" Dan asked. "Philip Lester has been in a car accident." "Is he alright?" Dan began to fill with worry. "He is at the hospital" "I'm on my way." Dan rushed to the hospital to get to his boyfriend. When he got there Phil was in his room attached to several machines. Dan started to get emotional at the sight of his boyfriend. The doctor came in right before Dan started crying and explained what was happening with Phil. "Phil is expected to recover but he might not be able to walk again." "Okay thank you" Dan said. "He's gonna be fine" Dan reassured himself. He heard Phil's voice call out. "Dan? That you?" "Yeah it's me." Dan said with a sigh of relief. He walked over and held Phil's hand. "Let's get married" Phil said. "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

It's a year in the future, some miracle happened and Phil can walk and Dan said yes. The Howell-Lester Wedding is today. Darcy is flower girl and Cat is marrying them. They are getting married in a venue and are live streaming the whole thing so fans can watch. After they said their "I do's" they had a big party. "Congrats guys! You ready to make your announcement?" Louise asked them. "Yeah! Cmon Dan let's go tell everyone!" Phil said excitedly. They walked over to the stage and began making their announcement. "Hi everyone so we have a pretty big announcement." Phil started. "We're adopting a child!" Dan yelled excitedly. Everyone seemed excited and happy for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Another time hop. Now it's a year later when they adopted their child. It was a 7 year old girl named Lara. "Lara!" Dan yelled through the flat. "Did you eat MY cereal?" Lara looked scared and nodded. "We've been over this, you eat dad's cereal not mine." Dan said. "HEARD THAT" Phil yelled from the other room. "ITS ONLY PAYBACK FOR WHEN YOU DID IT TO ME" Dan yelled back.  
"Dad? Can I please have some of your cereal?" Lara asked Dan using her best puppy dog eyes. "Sweetie, that's not gonna work on me." Dan replied. "PHIL!" "What?" Phil asked. "Did you teach our daughter puppy dog eyes?" Dan asked in his most intimidating voice. "What? I don't know what you're talking about. I would never." Phil replied sarcastically. "Um hmm" Dan said. Meanwhile Lara went off to play in her room, which was Dan's old room since Phil's room became their room.


End file.
